Rock's Rocking Halloween…Party?
by Draco38
Summary: It's time again for the Lagoon crew and they friends to party on Halloween. But as past history shows, things never really turn out the way they might have been planned. Be sure to read my previous Halloween stories Dien Cai Dau and Rock's Trick or Treat under my profile. Happy Halloween everyone!


I do not own Black Lagoon or its characters.

* * *

><p>Rock's Rocking Halloween…Party?<p>

"Are you _sure_ we're supposed to meet Revy here?" Dutch asked Rock for the third time.

"Yeah, she was doing something with Eda and Shenhua. Then Sawyer called and asked if we could help carry some stuff to the bar. She said her truck broke down," the ex-saleryman replied. It was Halloween night and everyone was getting ready for another party at the Yellow Flag.

"Tonight of all nights we have to come to this place," Benny moaned as he parked the Lagoon's GTO in front of the building labeled U. G. PORK.

"It's not like you haven't been here before," Dutch said as they got out and entered the front.

"Yeah, I didn't like it that time either," the blonde computer tech replied.

Rock started down the hallway to the Cleaner's office, but paused when he realized the other two were not following him. Looking back, he could see them peering down the hall, but not moving from the reception area.

"Uh, guys?" Rock called out as they just looked at him. "Are you coming? She said there was a lot to carry."

"I got a phone call," Dutch said, pulling his cell from his pocket. "I'll take it out here."

"Ye…yeah me to!" Benny said, his voice squeaky. "Jane just sent me an email!"

Rock stared at the pair for a moment before turning and continuing down the hall. "I never thought I would say it, but they're both chicken-shits about stuff like this," he muttered under his breath as he opened the door to the Goth girl's office.

The man was not surprised it was empty. Looking around he saw a button on the wall with a sign that said, 'Press for service'. Shrugging his shoulders, he did as instructed and somewhere in the depths of the building he heard a clapper style bell ring.

Sticking his head out of the door, he looked in the direction he thought the sound came from. Lighting another smoke, he started walking that way.

That's when all hell broke loose behind him.

The Japanese man flinched and spun around as the distinct sound of Dutch's Smith & Wesson pistol roared. He heard Benny shriek and Dutch curse while firing all six shots.

He froze as his blonde friend came stumbling down the hall, clothes shredded and covered in blood. He was holding his hand over his neck and Rock could see blood spurting from between Benny's fingers.

"Rock…run…they…they got Dutch!" the man gasped as he fell against the wall in front of him and slid down to a sitting position.

"Wh…what? Who got Dutch? What do you mean?" he asked as he knelt down beside the computer tech.

"Don't…know…Dutch emptied his piece in them and they kept coming…they pinned him and were tearing him apart…when I got away…" Benny choked and coughed up a big gob of blood, "Go Rock…get away…find Revy and run…tell…tell Jane…I was thinking…of her…" With that he fell over and stopped moving.

"Benny? BENNY!?" Rock cried out as he shook his friend, but it was apparent that if he was not dead yet, he would be in seconds.

Suddenly the lights went out and a few seconds later were replaced by dim emergency ones. A few of the overhead fluorescents flickered as if they were trying to come back on, but they only added to the effect of making it hard to see.

Towards the front entrance, Rock could hear shuffling noises and moans. Behind him, further into the building he heard Sawyer's chainsaw revving up_**, riiinnn din din din din! riiinnn din din din din!**_ before going full bore as someone screamed.

_Sawyer, get to Sawyer,_ he thought as he scurried down the hall. _Revy will be near where Sawyer is!_

He got around the corner and was in sight of the cleaner's personal work area when the sound of the saw stopped. As he got closer he saw Lotton kneeling over someone on the floor. To Rock it looked alike Shenhua.

"Lotton! What's going on here!?" Rock called out.

The white-haired man's head swiveled toward him. His face was in white makeup with his eyes and mouth outlined in black for the vampire look he had used for several Halloweens now. This time though, his cheek was a ripped bloody mess with meat hanging down and his eyes were solid white. In his hand was what looked to be a chunk of flesh.

Rock froze to the spot and glanced down at the body. It _was_ Shenhua and the front of her dress was ripped open exposing her breasts, which had been ripped apart.

The doors at the end of the hall swung open and Sawyer walked through carrying her chainsaw in front of her. She stopped and grinned that grin she had when she spotted new prey.

"**Evening…Rock…have you come…to join…my children?"** she asked with her mechanical voice.

Behind her Rock could now see Eda, Boss Chang and Balalaika stumbling forward. All three were covered in blood and had bite marks on the exposed parts of their bodies he could see.

Rock's brain flipped out going into fight or flight mode, and his normal setting was flight. He back-peddled away from the scene, mind screaming for him to run.

He made it about twenty feet back to a T-intersection when he felt a presence behind him. Turning around he found a bloody Boris and Biu shuffling toward him, eyes white like the others. As he watched, they were joined from the other corridor by undead Dutch and Benny.

His only out was a door beside him. Hoping for the room to have a window he could get through, he dashed in and slammed it behind him. The light in this room was not flickering, but were dim. As his eyes adjusted he looked around to spot something on the floor.

Two silver Beretta pistols, their slides locked back, empty magazines and shell casings scattered around them. From the corner he heard a soft moan.

"Re…Revy?" he stuttered as he crept forward to see the gunslinger sitting up, head tilted to her chest. "Revy are you alright?" That's when he noticed the bite marks on her arms.

She raised her head and moaned again as she got up from the floor. Moving toward him, she shuffled like the others did.

Rock slid along the wall until he was in the corner opposite the door; there he finally froze, unable to move further.

The woman slowly followed and when he stopped she reached out and gripped his shirt with her bloody hands. As she did, the door opened and all the others began to file in.

Rock closed his eyes knowing this was the end. Nowhere left to run, he gave up to his fate of becoming one of Sawyer's zombies.

The red-head leaned close, clicking her teeth together and hissed as she reached his throat. He felt those soft lips he loved so much, touch him and…

Suck on his neck to give him a hickey before nibbling as Revy said, "Nom! Nom! Nom!"

She leaned back and grinned at him as everyone shouted, "HAPPY HALLOWEEN, ROCK!"

They all fell out laughing as he uttered an, _EEP!_ and collapsed to the floor in a dead faint.

* * *

><p>AN: Happy Halloween everyone! This is the third installment of my Rock's Halloween series I try to do every year at this time. Please also read the first, Dien Cai Dau and the second, Rock's Trick or Treat. Both can be found under my profile.

Please Favorite, and Review!

Posted: 10/31/14


End file.
